Training and Dissemination are essential functions of the Resource. Only with appropriate training can users make productive, efficient and safe use of the Resource facilities. The training and dissemination in the last year has primarily involved the following: TRAINING 1) Teaching users in safe and efficient use of the X-9B beamline for XAS and diffraction, including entirely new user groups. 2) Teaching users in techniques of x-ray crystallography data collection, which is a new activity for the Resource. 3) Teaching users in techniques of infrared spectroscopy to allow their use of the U4-IR beamline facility. 4) Teaching users in techniques of X-ray footprinting to allow their use of the X-19 C footprinting beamline. 5) The training consists of hands on instruction and preparation of user manuals. DISSEMINATION 1) A newsletter, "Proteins in Synch" is regularly published notifying users of core research improvements and beamline upgrades. A copy of the most recent issue is included in the appendix. The newsletter generally appears two times per year. 2) Dr. Chance and Dr. Brenowitz have given a number of invited talks over the past year discussing XAS data analysis and footprinting techniques respectively. Also, Ms. Sclavi (Graduate student) and Dr. Scheuring (Post-Doc) have presented Resource results at a number of meetings like, the Biophysical Society, the NSLS annual meeting, The International Biophysics Congress, The International XAS conference, and the RNA society meeting. 3) The numerous core, collaborative, and service publications (papers and published abstracts) are an important aspect of resource dissemination, and are listed in the report.